


She calls you dad...

by dandeliondick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondick/pseuds/dandeliondick
Summary: After everything the pack has started coming back to Beacon Hills the last one on the roster is Derek. Derek isn't alone this time he has his ten-year-old daughter with him and a new look on his life. For the last ten years he has been living in New York raising Paige while Stiles studying with the FBI visited as much as he could. Being in different states for a year makes the heart grow so much fonder. Children have a way of making things easier, especially when they make the first move for her dad.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	She calls you dad...

“Paige are you packed yet?” in response a bag came flying downstairs narrowly missing Derek and landing in the canvas covered couch.   
“Almost, Dad,” her dark-haired head popped around the corner, “I’m really excited to move to Beacon Hills. I miss Da-Stiles and the twins. I want to be a part of a pack.”  
Derek’s face softened looking at his ten-year-old daughter. “If you’re sure. I miss Stiles too and I’m glad you want to move too.”  
She scoffed her signature Hale eyebrows pulled down, “Dad, I only have one friend and she said she will visit all the time. I’m excited to go somewhere with wolves.”  
Derek nodded as Paige ran off to presumably to finish packing. Derek heard the moving truck pull around the corner and went outside to meet them. Next thing they knew they were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight back into Beacon Hills. Paige sat in one of the chairs her feet dangling her phone in her hands, big headphones over her ears. Derek sat and watched her trying to block all the extra noise out.   
Paige looked so much like her Braeden, but her personality was so much like Derek. She was quiet and tended to speak with her eyebrows more than her mouth. He can already hear Stiles in his head complaining about them having eyebrow conversations without him. Its weird how much his inner thoughts sound like Stiles.   
Derek was nervous about coming to Beacon Hills, but he was also ready. The Hale house was rebuilt, and Scott was more the willing to accept two new pack members. Scott and Malia’s daughters were more than ready for another child around. Derek was nervous to be a part of a pack again after being alone so long, maybe he wasn’t ready to share Paige either. Derek’s wolf would disagree he was more than ready to be a part of a pack and come home. Ready to come home to Stiles, his wolf growled. “Flight 95 to Beacon Hills is now boarding.”  
Paige’s head popped up and Derek opened his arms for her to jump into. Using his spare hand, he grabbed the bag, Paige holding their boarding passes. Two hours later they landed in Beacon Hills. Paige was practically vibrating with excitement and Derek was almost the same. Gathering their bags, they made their way through the small airport. One second Paige was holding his hands next she was letting out a screech that made him flinch, “STILES! AUNTIE CORA!”  
True to her statement Stiles and Cora were standing there waiting. Paige was scooped up into Cora’s arms and Stiles met Derek’s eyes where he was still frozen. So quiet even Derek almost didn’t hear Stiles mumbled, “Derek.”  
Derek practically sprinted over to Stiles pulling him into his arms. Derek’s nose was pressed into the crease between his shoulder and neck just breathing in his scent while Stiles gripped him so hard, he could hear the leather of his jacket creak. All his wolf could think was Stiles, Stiles, Stiles and the human part of Derek was almost the same. Being away from the pack was necessary at first, being away from Beacon Hills even more so, he had to find himself and come to terms with his grief. Then when Paige came along everything became so truly clear to him.   
“I thought you had a shift,” Derek didn’t even pull back he just spoke into his neck. Out of everyone he only managed to keep consistent contact with Stiles over the last eleven years. Then after the Wild Hunt Stiles left Beacon Hills and moved to New York. He came over as often as he could and when he became a full fledged agent he was called back to Beacon Hills two years ago he felt like he was losing a part of himself.   
“I called off, told them I had a really good reason,” Stiles pulled back only an arm’s length. Cora came into their peripheral Paige balanced on her hip. “He said he had to go pick up his daughter and boyfriend from the airport.”  
Stiles had a look of betrayal on his face along with a red tint that went all the way under the collar of his deputy uniform that Derek just realized he was wearing. Before Stiles could embarrass himself further Paige jumped from Cora to his back, “Dad does that mean Stiles is going to come stay with us forever now?”  
It was Derek’s turn to blush and sputter now. stiles turned pressing his lips to Paige’s temple, “Well, how about we start with me staying a couple days a week and then we can decide whether or not you can start calling me Dad too.”  
He turned to face Derek and as soon as their eyes met Derek kissed him. All times Derek had imagined kissing Stiles he never thought it would be with his daughter held on Stiles back in the middle of an airport. They broke apart foreheads pressed together, “I love you.”  
Stiles laughed softly, “God, Sourwolf, I have loved you since you ask me to cut off your arm.”  
“I love you too, Stiles, since ummm,” Stiles shifted her onto his hip, “you took me ice skating in Central Park.”  
“I love you too, Pup.”  
TWO YEARS LATER:  
“Derek!” Stiles yelled from the back porch. The whole pack was outside playing in the pool or lounging in the grass outside. Stiles was sitting with his feet in the pool watching as Paige and the Twins, Beth, and Ally, played in the pool. He was staring wide eyed as his daughter started growling at the woods. She jumped out of the pool and for the first time Paige shifted into a full wolf. Pure black like her father but smaller, her gold eyes shining even in the day. She stopped growling and turned to Stiles with wide eyes even for a wolf.   
Derek came running out of the house his eyes glowing blue, “Paige?”  
They met eyes and Stiles actually started crying, like full on belly sobs. Derek pulled off his Henley and shifted his wolf coming next to Paige. They rubbed muzzles and when Stiles let out another sob they each came up licking his face pushing him into the grass. “I love you both so much,” he wrapped his arms around his little family, “my little wolf pack.”  
Derek and Paige both laid themselves on his chest and listened to his heartbeat steady and strong. “Derek, will you marry me?”  
Stiles suddenly had a lapful of naked Derek, very happy Derek. “If you had waited until tonight, I would’ve asked you.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Of course, it’s yes,” Derek kissed him both of them smiling too much to kiss proper. Paige wiggled between them her tail wagging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing something for the fandom. Maybe I'll keep trying.


End file.
